3. Function of the Core Unit as a Resource to the PEG The function of the Hematology and Clinical Chemistry Core (Core E) is to perform specific assays to accurately identify phenotypic abnormalities in the hematopoietic and metabolic functions of the genetically altered mouse strains to be studied in this PEG. Results from this Core will be recorded, analyzed, interpreted, and delivered to the Project Leaders in forms that are readily accessed and compared, such as Excel spreadsheets and common graphic files. The phenotypic data will help identify specific cell types affected and guide future experiments. In addition, where appropriate. Core E will assist in the training of each project's members, including postdoctoral fellows, in the techniques of hematology and clinical chemistry. The following screening assays will be performed on each genetically altered strain: 1. Hematology screen: Complete blood count with white cell subsets (differential count) and microscopic examination of peripheral blood smears for cellular morphology 2. Cytokine screen: a panel of acute phase and inflammatory cytokines will be measured which includes ILIA, IL1B, IL2, IL4, ILO, ILIO, ILI2, IL17A, IFNy, TNFa, G-CSF, and GM-CSF. 3. Metabolic screen: serum electrolytes, total protein, IgG immunoglobulin, liver enzymes (AST, ALT, ALP), and lipids (LDL, HDL, TG) to evaluate the overall functions of the liver, pancreas, and kidney, as well as the general metabolic status of the animal. 4. Hemostasis screen: prothrombin time (PT) and activated partial thromboblastin time (aPTT). 5. Urinary screen: pH, specific gravity, protein content, glucose, ketones, and nitrite Depending on the results of these screening tests, additional specific assays will be performed in consultation with the project leaders. In addition, depending on the specific aims of individual project, other directed functions will be performed by the Core. These functions are described under each project's Specific Aims.